Amazing RaceYugioh Style!
by The Wanderer-Chan
Summary: The name says it all! Chapter 3 is up! sorry for the delay! ^_^ THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! DON'T MISS OUT! WHO WILL WIN THE ONE MILLION DOLLERS? (current teams: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Mokuba, Joey/Serenity)
1. Country: Japan

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its characters, Phil, or any of the places the teams go. OK? Don't sue me. If you do, I'll give you zip. ^_^ OK? OK!  
  
  
  
~~Yugioh Amazing Race~~  
  
  
  
Intro: This is a special edition of The Amazing Race. Lets meet the Teams: Ryou and Yami Bakura, Yugi and Yami Yugi, Tea and Triston, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba, and Joey and Serenity.  
  
  
  
Phil: Welcome to the first edition of the Amazing Race, Yugioh style. These 5 teams of 2 will race around the planet to get a chance of winning 1 million dollars. Teams, listen up! We will review the rules: No violence to other teams (yami Bakura: Darn it. I was planning on killing the Pharaoh...), NO SUMMONING MONSTERS FROM THE SHADOW REALM, Teams MUST listen to all clues and follow there instructions exactly, All teams must take PUBLIC Planes and other ways of transportation. *Seto Kaiba: Darn it... *, and that's all. OK? Your starting point is here, in Domino City, Japan. You all see the first clue, right? Good. OK.....1....2....3......GO!!! (all teams dash off to the clue about 100 yards away)  
  
  
  
Teams *Reading Clue*: Make your way from Domino City to Tokyo, Japan, and go to The Imperial Palace and find Higashi Gyon (East Garden) and find The Gardens only Pond With Stepping Stones. Cross the Stones To get your next clue. You have 500 yen this first leg of the race.  
  
  
  
Joey: We have to get a plane, Serenity. Tokyo is to far off and too expensive to get a cab. But we can get a cab to get to the Airport. *all teams flag down a cab, and go to the airport*  
  
  
  
*At the Airport* Yugi (Getting Tickets) Hi, I need 2 plane tickets to Tokyo. When is the next available flight? 1:30 PM? Ok. Thanks. *Gets Tickets*  
  
  
  
Joey: I need 2 tickets to Tokyo. The next available flight is 1:30? Ok. As close to the front of the plane as possible. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Seto: I need to get to Tokyo. Now. 1:30 is the closest time? Ok, fine. That's in a half an hour. We'll get those. 2 please. What? Those were the last tickets? Ok! Thank you! *Walks away* Mokuba, we got the last tickets! I don't know how many teams got tickets, but hopefully not all of them.  
  
  
  
Triston and Bakura (At different counters): What? You're all booked? When is the next flight? 3:00 PM? OK. I'll take two. I guess...  
  
  
  
*On the Plane, Teams Played Duel Monsters, Slept, or planned what to do when they got to Tokyo*  
  
  
  
Flight Attendant: Now arriving at Tokyo. Thank you for flying with us, and we look forward to serving you in the future. *Teams leave airport*  
  
  
  
Joey: Taxi! Taxi! Hey you! Get back here! *Serenity: Um, Joey-That Taxi is full...* Finally! A taxi! To the Imperial Palace! Pronto! Thanks.  
  
  
  
Seto: I wish I had my Limo. I hate Taxi's...Hey! Get me to the Imperial Palace! Right now! This is an emergency! Thank you.  
  
  
  
Yami yugi: I can't do it! People these days are so rude! Come On!! *Yugi: Yami! raise your hand! Good! See? Someone saw us...* Ok. To the Imperial Palace! Right now! I'm...I'm...uh...Late for a Date!  
  
  
  
*You see Seto in a Taxi, suddenly you hear a bang, and the Taxi pulls over* Seto: What? A flat tire? Just my luck...Ok, no, I'll fix it. Mokuba, stay in the cab. This shouldn't take long. *15 min. later* Ok! Were all set to go! Hurry man, hurry! I saw the other teams pass us!  
  
  
  
Yugi: Yes! Were the first ones to the Palace! come on, Yami! Pay the guy, and we gotta go! *Both dash in the palace* Ok, now we gotta get a map... I hear this place is huge...  
  
Joey: Serenity! Wake up! Were here! come on. Ok, did you pay the taxi dude? Ok.  
  
  
  
Serenity: Joey, by the looks of this place, its pretty big. Do you know where to go?  
  
  
  
20. Joey: I borrowed Kaiba's Laptop on the plane, and memorized where to go. come on! to the right, Serenity. Just follow me.  
  
  
  
Seto: Mokuba, were here. Come on. Yes, I know where to go. I've been here a million times...  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile, at the Domino City Airport...*  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura: Finally! It is 3:00! Ok, Aibou, I'm warning you, if you screw up one more time, I'm going to make us lose. On purpose. I don't even need money. OK? Good. The other teams are at the Palace by now...  
  
  
  
*Both Teams Board the plane and fly to Tokyo, catch a cab, and are on there way to The Imperial Palace. Current Time: 5:15 PM*  
  
  
  
Seto: Mokuba, Come on! I'm already at the Clue! The Stones are Not that far apart! Ok! Now the next one...Good! Ok, now just a few more...ok. Good. Were all here. Now, lets read the clue...  
  
  
  
Joey: Ok, Now we go past these little flowers...Goodness...This place is HUGE...Ok! Yup! Were here! No! Serenety-There's The Kaiba Brothers! hurry, Serenity. Can you jump far? No? Oh, well. Just try your best.  
  
  
  
Yugi: Ok, lets see here...We take a right here, and then we turn here...and this place is blocked off. Oh! I've been reading the map wrong! Ok! We turn Right here...not left...and good! We made it. Ok, Yami, I know you suck at jumping, and you don't like water, but your gonna hafta jump on those stones to get to that clue box. Got me?  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi: No! I can't do it! I'll die first!  
  
  
  
Yugi: But your already dead....and besides, The stones are not that far away from each other. Look, Joey and his Sister are already Gone! come on! That's it, just one at a time....  
  
  
  
(30 min. later)Triston: Good! Were here! I hope were not last. Tea, are you coming?  
  
  
  
(About 5 min later)Yami Bakura: Ryou! come on! Do we have to pay the mortal? Goodness, Aibou, your so SLOW...  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi+Yugi *Reading Clue*: Drive your way to Tokyo Disneyland, and find your next clue in Cinderella's Castle. *leaves Palace*  
  
  
  
Tea: We made it to the big pond thingy! Oh, no one is here! They must have already left...Ok, now, we just gotta jump these stones...Triston! Stop being a baby! Come on! *They read the clue, and leaves. Ditto with Bakura Team, only 10 min. later*  
  
  
  
34. *Teams catch a cab to Tokyo Disneyland. Current Placing: Kaiba Team (1), Wheeler Team (2), Yugi Team (3) Triston+Tea Team (I'll just call them the TT Team) (4), and Bakura Team (5)*  
  
  
  
Seto: I hate Disneyland...Look, theres Cinderella's Castle! I think I see the clue! *reads clue*  
  
  
  
Serenity: OO! This place is just like Disneyworld in Florida! OK, Cinderella's castle is...right there! Man, The Kaiba brothers just left! *goes to clue, and reads it*  
  
  
  
(About 3 min. after Wheeler Team) Yami Yugi: Here's the clue! Ok...what does it say...A DETOUR?!?  
  
Phil: A detour is a choice between 2 tasks; each with it's own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must make there way to The West Side Restaurant, a famous Restaurant, and Each Team member must eat at least 5 bowls of spaghetti, each with a different type of Sauce. The task is easy to do, but eating the Spaghetti could take a while. Or, Teams must go to 5 different souvenir shops, and purchase 1 item from each shop. The task is simple to do, but teams must Haggle to get the item, which could take a while.  
  
  
  
45 min. after Yugi Team) Triston: I don't know where we are. I don't think this is Tokyo Disneyland. Tea, Ask the Driver where we are, ok?  
  
  
  
Tea: He says he's asking for directions at this farm. He's lost.  
  
  
  
Triston: How can you get lost on your way to Disneyland?  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura: I hate Theme Parks. Where is Cinderella's Castle?  
  
  
  
Ryou: Right in front of you. come on! Were probably last...  
  
  
  
Mokuba: Were doing The spagetti, right?  
  
  
  
Seto: Yup. I hate haggling with people at Disneyland. Come on! I see the Restaurant! *They enter the restaurant, and see the spaghetti* O My God. What kind of sauce is THIS?? *Starts to eat Spaghetti, after about 2 and a half bowls:* Ew, I'm full, this tasts disgusting, and I can't eat any more!  
  
  
  
Mokuba: Come on, big brother! I've already finished mine! We have to win! come on! You want to beat Yugi, don't you? *Seto starts eating and finishes in like 2 minutes* Yay! Come on, get the clue, and we gotta go! *reads clue*  
  
  
  
*While Kaiba Team are eating*Joey: I say we do Remember. I like haggling stuff. How much money do we have? 250 yen? Ok. Then everything we buy needs to be 50 yen. *Finds a shop, and finds an item.* OK, I'll take this for 50 yen. What? 67? no, 50. 50! That's my final offer. you say ok? Ok! Thanks.  
  
  
  
Serenity: I'll do the next one. You were about to kill that clerk. I really don't think your that good at haggling. Come on. I see another shop! *Enters Shop* Hi, I'd like to buy this for 50 yen. Please? It's all we got. Oh, thank you! Bless you. Goodbye. See? THAT'S how you haggle. *finds the remaning shops, and buys the stuff, and get's the clue.* Let's see here....hm....  
  
  
  
Triston: Yes! We are finally here! Come on, Tea! I think were in last!!!! I see the Castle!  
  
  
  
Yugi: I havn't eaten anything all day! I'm taking the spagetti! You are too, Yami! Wheres that restaraunt....here! O....kay......Oh, well, I'll just eat it. come on, Yami! eat, eat, eat!!! *Finishes eating* Ok. Here's the clue. What does it say.......  
  
  
  
*20 min after Yugi team* Ryou: Ok, I've finished eating. Are you done, Yami? OK? Good. Get the clue. Hm.......What is a Road Block?  
  
  
  
Phil: A Road Block is a task that only one person may perform. In this Road Block, that person must find through the busy croud of Disneyland and find a man with a blue Mickey Mouse hat and a yellow shirt. Talk to that man, and you will get your last, and final, clue.  
  
  
  
Seto: Hm...Where is that guy? Uh, no, that's a kid. maybe...no.....Hey! There he is! Hey, HEY!! Really? I'm first? Thank you! Thank you! Ok, Mokuba! I found the guy. Were goin to be first at the pit stop! What does this say.......  
  
  
  
Joey: uh....man, I hate this Road Block! Hey! I think I see....no.....Darn it! He has a BLACK Mickey hat! Yes! No, that's a woman.......OK, now, I KNOW that that is the guy. Hey! HEYYYY! OK. Can I have my clue now? Thanks. Ok, Serenity, Serenity? Where are...oh, ok. Lets see what it says, sis......  
  
Yami: Man, Yugi should have done this.....uh....Hey! There he is! This wasn't so hard! come on, dude! See me! Hi. Oh, thanks. Yugi. I have the clue. Were on to the Pit Stop!!  
  
  
  
Ryou: Hm....Man! I've been everywhere! Come on, Mickey Mouse Man! OOO I see him! Hey! Thanks. Yami! See? I got the clue, didn't I? OK. hm...how do we get to the pit stop...  
  
  
  
Tea: Oh, Triston, I NEED you! I hate looking for people! Ahh! Hm? Oh, I see him! Thank you, kind sir. Triston, I think were in last. Come on! What does the clue say... Hire a Taxi to Ginza, Tokyo's most popular Shopping mall. Go to the roof top of the mall. This is the Pit Stop for the first leg of the race.  
  
  
  
Seto *looking at map*: Hm...Ok...The Elevator is...right behind us....ok! I see it! *Goes to Roof top* Were coming, phil!!!! *lands On square*  
  
  
  
Phil: Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, you are team number one.  
  
  
  
Yugi: I see Phil! Oh my. My nose is bleeding. Were too high up.  
  
  
  
Phil: Yami and Yugi, Your team number two.  
  
  
  
Serenity: Look! Phil! I hope were not last...  
  
  
  
Phil: Serenity and Joey Wheeler, your team number three.  
  
  
  
Bakura: Come on! I see that Mortal! I think were last!!!  
  
  
  
Phil: Ryou and Bakura, your the forth team to arrive.  
  
  
  
Tea: Were last, I know it.  
  
  
  
Phil: Triston and Tea, I'm sorry to say this, but your the last team to complete the race. Your team has been eliminated from the race.  
  
  
  
Me: Didja like it? R&R!!!! I had to do ALOT of research to finish this. I'm really sorry if it got confusing. If I get 5 good reviews, I'll go on to race number 2. If you have any ideas on where the teams should go, What Road Blocks and Detours should be, ect. Add it in a review. OK? Thanks. 


	2. Country: Inonesia

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Yugioh, It's characters, Phil, or the places the teams go to. So.....DON'T SUE ME!!! ^_^ OK? OK.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: *Just a note: When Ryou it talking to his Yami, He calls Bakura Yami. Just so no one gets confused.* OMG!! Thanks for all the reviews!! ^_^ This is my first fic with a review!! *Huggs Reviewers* OK! Enough of that. If you havn't read the first one, I suggest you do. ok? IM gonna start now.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phil: Welcom to the second edition of The Amazing Race: Yugioh Style. In our first round, Triston Taylor and Tea Gardner cam in last, and was voted off. In first place however, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, who arrived first at 8:23 pm, will leave at 8:23 am.  
  
Seto *reading clue* hm...Make your way from Tokyo, Japan to Bukittinggi, Indonesia and find a Taxi cab. Then, drive to Ngarai Sainok (Grand Canyon) and recieve your next clue at the bottom. You have 5000 yen for this leg of the race. Ok! On to the airport, Mokuba. Let's try to keep up our lead.... *Finds taxi, and drives to airport*  
  
(Time: 8:27 am)Yugi: OK. We gotta go to Indonesia. Now...to find a taxi...what's wrong, yami?  
  
Yami: D-do you k-know how high t-the Canyon is, Y-Yugi?  
  
Yugi: No, do you?  
  
Yami: 100-150 meters high...  
  
Yugi: Wow...Ok, then we will just have to be extra careful when going down to get the clue, ok? Don't worry about it, Yami. How hard can it really be? OO! A taxi! Hey, hey! ok! to Tokyo Airport, right now! Thank you.  
  
(Time: 8:31 am) Joey: OK! On to the airport! Were going to Indonesia, Serenity!  
  
Serenity: Really? I did a book report on Indonesia once....and I entered to win a trip there, I didn't win, of course...but I never really imagined I'd accually GO there! Hurry, Joey! Find a Taxi!  
  
(Time: 9: 17 am) Bakura: Oh, great. We gotta go to Indonesia. I bet it's hot and smelly there...Ok, just find a cab, Ryou. I'll put up with the torture...  
  
Seto (at the airport): Hi, I'd like two tickets to Bukittinggi, Indonesia. When is the next avalable flight? 10:20? OK. As close to the front of the plane as possible, please. What? This isn't a direct flight? Where will we land, then? Beijing, China? Ok. No, thank you. I'll take this flight. Thanks.  
  
*Teams arrive at the airport and recieve there tickets. All teams are on the same flight to Beijing, China, then to Bukittinggi, Indonesia.*  
  
Joey (just got off first flight. Now at Beijing): OK. When is our Indonesia flight? Oh, yeah. 12:05 pm. Ok. I'm tired, sis. I'm just gonna go to sleep.....  
  
Serenity: OK, Joey. I'll wake you up when it's time to go. Accually, I'm pretty tired myself. Don't worry. I'll wake up in time for the plaaane........  
  
*Current time: 11:50-Loading Plane* Yami: Uh...Yugi- What Should we do about the Wheelers?  
  
Yugi: Whaddya mean?  
  
Yami: There kind of asleep, and by the looks of it, they won't be waking up soon. They might miss there flight.  
  
Yugi: hm...your right, Yami. Lets wake them up. It may be a race, but I guess friends always come first. Hey, Joey! Joey! Come one! Time to wake up! Were getting on the plane now! Come on!  
  
Joey: Huh? wha? Oh, thanks for waking me, Yugi. I'll have to repay you for this. if you hadn't woken me up, it would have cost me the entire race! Thanks buddy. Come on! They called our row. Wake up, Serenity!  
  
*Teams fly to Bukittinggi, Current time: 2:35 pm) Seto: OK, Mokuba, we gotta get a cab to this canyon. Hey! Taxi! To Ngarai Sainok, right away! Hurry, Mokuba! OK, ok. Buckle your seat belt, then. Jeez.  
  
Yugi (In a taxi cab): Ok, Yami: Remember-uh...When we get there-There's a thousand really rare and powerful duel Monsters at the bottom, and at the top...uh...Malik is trying to kill you, and when you get down, you'll be safe, ok? Remember that, Yami, and you'll be fine...  
  
Yami: I hope your right, Aibou. I hope your right...Wait...What if while I'm going down, Malik DOES kill me?  
  
Yugi: That's why you have to move fast, Yami. Just move fast.  
  
Yami (Whimpering):Okay..........  
  
Ryou: Isn't this great, Yami? Before, we were 45 minutes behind the other teams, and now were all caught up! It's like we accually have a chance of winning again! Are you good at rock climbing, Yami?  
  
Bakura: No. I've never tried it. And I don't plan to.  
  
Ryou: But ya gotta, Yami! If you don't, we won't win!  
  
*Teams all arrive at the top of the canyon*  
  
Mokuba: Uh.....Big Bro.....I don't think I can do this....This canyon is taller than the Kaiba Corp building......  
  
Serenity: AHHHHHH!!!! OMG! OMG! I feel sick....I really can't do this, Joey. I really gotta sit down...  
  
Joey: OK, Serenity. Sit Down. All the way down. As in sit down at the bottom of the canyon! Besides, sis, you'll be supervised, and strapped in. You'll be fine.  
  
Yami *Already strapped in*: OK....Exodia, Ra, Osiris, and 5 God Dragon are all at the bottom. No, not cards....Food! Food's at the bottom! Yes! Ok, Aibou! I'm going! I think I see a Cheeseburger! (Reaches bottom in record time)  
  
Yugi: Hm....Yami's hidden pashon is Food. How odd....very odd.... *shrugs and Goes down*  
  
Seto: OK, Mokuba. Yami's already at the bottom. I'll go first. When I'm at the bottom, you go, ok? OK. *Goes Down*  
  
Ryou: OK, Yami. When I'm down, you just jump, ok? Don't bother getting strapped in. You can't die, or feel pain......can you?  
  
Joey *Yelling down to sister*: OK! Your almost down Serenity! Wasn't that easy? I'm going now! *Goes down*  
  
Serenity (All shaken up): What ever you say, Joey.....  
  
Yugi *reading clue*: Hm...Ok, a detour.  
  
Phil: In this detour, teams must make there way to Pasar Burung, a tropical bird shop. There, they must eather talk to a red parrot, asking it to give them the clue. It may seem easy, but teams must say a spacific phrase to make the parot hand it over. OR, teams can clean out 5 parakeet cages, and recieve the clue. It can go fast, only IF you know what to do, since no advise will be givin to the teams.  
  
Yami: OK, In Egypt, I owned a parrot just like that. I want to try the parrot.  
  
Yugi: OK. I see a taxi. Hey, Hey! to Pasar Burung, the bird place-on the double!  
  
Mokuba: Remember Flappy, the parakeet we had once? I know how to clean out it's cage. Let's do the Parakeet one. Cleaning the cage is easy.  
  
Seto: Ok, but you have to do everything, since I didn't take care of Flappy.  
  
Mokuba: Your not getting away THAT easily. I'll tell you what to do.  
  
Seto: Great......  
  
Joey: Parrots are cool! I've always wanted one.  
  
Serenity: So i take it were doing the Parrot Detour?  
  
Ryou: I'm allergic to parakeet Poop, so were doing the Parrot.  
  
Bakura: As long as I don't do anything, fine.  
  
Yami (At Pasar Burung, talking to the parrot): Give me the clue.  
  
Parrot: Give me the clue.  
  
Yugi: NO! YOU give US the clue!  
  
Parrot: NO! YOU give US the clue!  
  
Yami: Hm....Duh! it just dawned on me. I will give you the clue.  
  
Parrot: I will give you the clue.  
  
Yugi: It's not doing anything. Uh....I will give you the clue now?  
  
Parrot: I will give you the clue now. *Hands them clue*  
  
Mokuba: OK, now, throw away the news paper, Seto, then clean out the bottom with water and vinigar, then lay fresh news paper down, OO don't forget to feed it too! It's running low on water. Now, just four more cages. I'll do two, then you do the other two.  
  
Seto: Ok....  
  
Joey (talking to parrot): I want the clue. *Parrot repeats*  
  
Serenity: Will you give us the clue, pretty please?  
  
Joey: I got bread.... *Parrot eats bread and gives them clue* A bribe always works...  
  
Serenity: Were we supposed to do that?  
  
Joey: It doesn't matter. *reads clue*  
  
Seto:Good! that was the last one. Mokuba, we are never getting a Parakeet ever again. OO heres the clue! hm...  
  
Ryou: Can we have the clue? *parrot repeats* Please? *Parrot repeats* uh...I'll give you the clue now? *Parrot hands them clue* Lets see....Another Detour.  
  
Phil: In this Detour, teams must now go to Satria Mandala Museum, the central museum of the Armed Forces. One person on each team must wander around the museum until they find a tour guide. When they talk to the tour guide, and answer one of the tour guides questions, they will recieve the last clue for the second leg of the race.  
  
Yami *in the museum*: Why do I always get picked for Detours? Hey, tour guide! Do you have a clue for me? No? Ok....Keep looking then.....  
  
Seto: Hm.....Hey, Tour guide! Give me your clue! Ok, that tour guide didn't have it....darn it...  
  
Serenity:Uh, tour guide? Do you have a clue for me? You do? Yay! Oh, yeah. I have to answer questions....  
  
Tour guide:What day is the museum closed?  
  
Serenity: OOO I know that! Mondays, right?  
  
Tour guide: Good! Here is your clue. Good Luck!  
  
Ryou: Uh.....I can't find it! Darn it! NOOOOOOOO! I'll never find this person. Yami! You know I'm shy around strange People!  
  
Yami: Are you the tour guide with the clue? Yes? Ok! what's your question? Hm... what day is the museum closed.....Sunday? No...Friday? Still no? OO It's Saturday, I know it.....or not...Monday? Yay! Monday is correct! Thank you!  
  
Seto *answering question*: Monday is the day. Ok, thanks. Mokuba! I just saw the Pharaoh leave! we must hurry!  
  
Ryou (10 min. after Kaiba Team): I found you! Ok, what's my question?  
  
tour guide: What day is the museum closed?  
  
Ryou: Monday. Thank you! we must hurry, yami! Were last! What does the clue say? Hm....Make your way to the Indonesian National Monument, or Monas, as it is usualy called, and the entrence is the pit stop for the second leg of the race.  
  
Serenity (In taxi): I think were going to get first, Joey! I'm so happy!  
  
Yami (In taxi): I think were in eather first or second, Aibou. I know were not in last, though.  
  
Seto: Hurry, Taxi driver! I'm in a hurry!  
  
Bakura: Thanks, Ryou, because of you were in last...  
  
Serenity: OK, Joey, pay the guy and we gotta SPLIT!  
  
Joey *Running to Pit Stop*: I have never known you to be so competitive, Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Money moves me, Joey. After all, money makes the world go round.  
  
Phil: Joey and Serenity Wheeler, Your team number one.  
  
Yami: come one, Yugi! I have no idea what place we are in right now!  
  
Phil: Yami and Yugi, your team number two.  
  
Seto: We might beat Yugi, Mokuba! We won't if you don't RUN!  
  
Phil: Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, your team number three.  
  
Bakura: I don't care anymore. I don't care if we lose.  
  
Phil: I'm sorry to say, Ryou and Bakura, but your the last team to arrive. You have both been eliminated from the race.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: How did you like this one? Please tell me in a review! I want lots! ^_^ I am planning on who will win, but if you have other ideas, feel free to tell me in a review! Again, if you have any suggestions on who should win, where the teams should go, or on Detours or Road Blocks, tell me! I am running out of Ideas! Thank you! 


	3. Country: USA New York

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. This is a FAN fic. I'm a FAN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: OK! This is the final chapter of The Amazing Race-Yugioh style! I'm really sorry for the delay on this one, but my brother died recently, so I had to go to the funeral and all that...:*( I know that the Real Amazing race was like 10 times longer, but with only 5 teams, what can a person do? Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews (Especially Difinity, Rikku24, and everyone that reviewed. I just can't member all of your names at the moment!....yall are really great!) They really helped me out alot. OKs I'm done with my speech. Lets see who wins!!!!  
  
Also, I would like to Thank Rikku24 for the idea for this part of the race! Thanks, Rikku24! Your a lifesaver!  
  
Yami: I am SO gonna win. I have never lost! I am king of games!!  
  
Seto: Ha! You wish, Yami! You have not gotten in first once! I will be the one who will win this!! *Yami and Seto glare at each other, none of them backing down*  
  
Joey: What if I win? *Yami and Seto stare strangely at Joey* Never mind....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phil: This is the final leg of the Special Amazing Race. Right now, our teams are: Yami and Yugi, Joey and Serenity, and Seto and Mokuba. Whoever comes in first this final part of The Race, then they will win 1 million dollars. Joey and Serenity Wheeler, who arrived at 4:27 pm, will arrive at 4:27 am.  
  
Joey (reading clue): Make your way from the Indonesian National Monument to New York City, USA. When you have arrived, find a taxi to drive you to Washington Bridge, a bridge 604 feet above the water. Both must Bungee Jump off the edge and each team member must catch part of a clue, dangling at the bottom. When both members have caught a part of the clue, put them together and follow the instructions. You have 3800 yen for this final leg of the race.  
  
Serenity: WHAT?!? ARE THEY INSANE??? THEY EXPECT ME TO BUNGEE JUMP TO GET A CLUE??? NO WAY, JOEY!!!! NEVER IN MY LIFE AM I DOING THAT!!!  
  
Joey: I thought that money moved you, sis.  
  
Serenity *Now hailing down a taxi*: It moved me Joey, It didn't make me jump.  
  
Joey: fine. No million dollars for you.  
  
Serenity: What?!?  
  
Joey: If you jump, I'll uh.....buy you that parrot we talked to at the bird place!  
  
Serenity: I get to jump first!!! ^_^  
  
(Current time: 4:35 am)Yami *In a taxi*: I've never Bungee jumped before...  
  
Yugi: I've skiied before! I'm sure there similar....  
  
Yami: Whatever you say, Yugi. Whatever you say.  
  
*At the airport*  
  
Joey: Hey. I need 2 plane tickets to New York City. When is the next available flight? 6 am? Ok. I'll take those. Thanks.  
  
Serenity: When do I get my parrot?  
  
Joey: when the race is over.  
  
Serenity: Aww........  
  
*All teams get there tickets. All teams are on the 6 am flight from Indonesia to New York City*  
  
(On the plane)Yugi: Maybe we'll see Rebecca.  
  
Yami: Maybe. She is from America, right?  
  
Yugi: Yes.  
  
*Teams arrive at John F. Kennedy Intl. Airport and hit a Taxi to Washington Bridge*  
  
(In the Taxi) Seto: I think were driving on the wrong side of the road.  
  
Mokuba: No, Seto. We are in USA, remember? Americans drive on the right side of the road. You should know that, big brother.  
  
Seto: Whatever, Mokuba.  
  
Joey: Ok! Were heeeeere.......Dang.......And I gotta jump off of THIS???  
  
Serenity: I'm not waiting for you, Joseph.  
  
Joey: Hey! Don't I go first?  
  
Serenity: No. *Gets strapped in* Ok, I'm gonna jump now. 1...2...3....*Jumps off* WHOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOO-- AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Get's back up* Ok. I got the clue. it's hard to catch, so be careful, Joey.  
  
Joey: Thanks. I feel SOOO much better. *Get's strapped in and jumps off.* NOOOOOO. I MISSED IT.......  
  
Serenity: Fool! Try again!  
  
Joey: I GOT IT THIS TIME!!!  
  
Serenity: Finally! Lets see here...what does it say....  
  
Yugi *Just arrived at the bridge*: Ok, Yami. I take that back. Bungee Jumping is NOT like skiing...  
  
Yami: I'm not going.  
  
Yugi: What? Why not?  
  
Yami: I hate hights.  
  
Yugi: O, come ON Yami! I have never heard of a Pharaoh of Egypt who is afraid of hights!  
  
Yami: Ramses III was.  
  
Yugi: Well, screw him. Listen-I spent 8 years putting that puzzle together- twice-and here you are, I ask one favor of you, but NOOO. You have to decline it! I say you do it, and you do it! Now JUMP!!!  
  
Yami *Whimpers*: Ok.......... *Gets strapped in* If I die-again- it's not my fault, ok?  
  
Yugi: OK! Now jump! *pushes him off* AND DON'T FORGET TO GET THE CLUE!!!!!!  
  
Yami: AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Get's clue and gets up* I liked that! Let's do that again!  
  
Yugi *who had already gone and gotten the clue*: Later. Come on! Give me your clue! Hm.......what does it say.......  
  
Seto: Hurry, Mokuba! I just saw Yugi leave! Hm...how on earth did he get the pharaoh to jump off that bridge....oh well. That's not important right now. Ok. Come on, brother! I'll jump first, unless you want to. What'll it be?  
  
Mokuba: I want you to do it first. I'm a little nervous....  
  
Seto *Get's strapped in*: Ok. Just watch me, and do EXACTLY what I do. Ok? Good. *Jumps off, and misses clue. Goes again and catches it*  
  
Mokuba: OK! I get it now, Seto! I'm going now! *Gets strapped in and jumps off*  
  
Seto: Wait! Mokuba! Get the clue the FIRST time! Mokuba? Mokuba!!!!!!  
  
*Mokuba misses (On purpose) and catches it again and comes up*  
  
Seto: You should have gotten it the first time.  
  
Mokuba: I did EXACTLY way you did, brother. You have only yourself to blame.  
  
Seto: Well, whatever. What does our clue say?  
  
Mokuba: It's a detour. Hm....  
  
Phil: In this Detour, teams must make there way to the Statue of Liberty, located on Bedloe Island and climb the long stairway to the top, or they can take the elevator, which is currently broken, but still in use. The elevator can take you anywhere it wants, EVEN in the middle of the statue. On top of Lady Liberty is the next clue.  
  
Joey: I hate elevators. The one at Kaiba Corp is always taking me to weird places. I say we take the stairs.  
  
Serenity: Ok. Look! The Ferry is about to leave! Let's hurry and get our tickets!  
  
Yami: I can never get elevators. Let's take the stairs.  
  
Yugi: Ok. Hey! I don't think were going to make it, by the looks of this line! NOOO! Were just gonna hafta go for the next one. Come on. Let's get in line for the next one....  
  
Serenity *Next up in line for tickets*: hey, isn't that Yami and Yugi way in the back there? Ya know, I think we should buy them tickets for our ferry. We do owe them, remember? they woke us up in the airport.  
  
Joey: Your right! *To ticket lady* Yes. 4 tickets For the Ferry. thank you. *Gets tickets and goes to Yugi Team* Hey guys! Here, it's the tickets for our ferry. Now were even. Come on! Were going to be late for the ferry!  
  
Yami: Gee thanks, guys. You didn't hafta do this, really...  
  
Serenity: Shut up, Yami. come on. We gotta go, before I change my mind.  
  
Seto: Look at that! Joey just goes ahead and buys Yami and Yugi a ticket. But do they buy me a ticket? NOOO.  
  
Mokuba: Maybe it's because Joey and Serenity don't like you.  
  
Seto: ..............  
  
*On the Ferry*Joey: Ok! were almost there! I've never see the Statue of Liberty before....I wonder how big it is.....  
  
Serenity: very big.  
  
Joey: O_O  
  
Yami: The Pyramids at Giza are bigger...  
  
Yugi: Shuttup, Yami. We are not at the Pyramids of Giza now, are we? No.  
  
Yami: Well, I was just makin a statement....OO were here! Ok, Yugi! Just climb and climb and don't stop climbing until were at the top! Ok?  
  
Yugi: Ok, Yami. I might fall, though. I'm really clumsy when it comes to stairs.  
  
Serenity: Yes! I can see were going to get to that clue before Yami and Yugi, Joseph. Yugi's gonna start falling all the time.  
  
Yugi: Hey! I heard that!  
  
Serenity: Of course you did, Yugi.  
  
*Wheeler and Yugi Team arrive at the Statue of Liberty*  
  
Joey: OK, Joey. You can do this. It's not....that....high....  
  
Yugi: Remember Yami. Duel Monsters Car-I mean, Food is at the top, OK?  
  
Yami: Ok! *Both teams start running up the stairs*  
  
Joey: Hey, Yugi! I'll race you to the top!  
  
Yugi: OK! *Yugi and Joey bolt up the stairs. Serenity and Yami just look at each other, shrug, and run after them.  
  
Joey *Yes! I'm at the top before Yugi! Ok, lets see the clue....  
  
Yugi: Hey! You cheated! Ok, I really don't know how, but you just did any way! *get's clue* hm....  
  
Seto: Finally! we made it to the Statue of Liberty! man, that line was long! Ok, no time to lose! we gotta WIN this race! Come on Mokuba!! *climbs up stairs* What? everyones gone?? arg.......ok...the clue says.......a road block. I should have known.  
  
Phil: In this road Block, one member from a team must travel from the Statue of Liberty, to Madam Tussaude's Wax Museum, and find a replica of Larry King. look behind him to find your last clue for the entire race. the first team to the pit stop wins 1 million dollers.  
  
*at the Wax Museum*  
  
Joey: Uh....what does Larry King look like, I wonder.....  
  
(somewhere else in the museum)Yugi: These wax figures are scary! Maybe Yami should have done this......  
  
Joey: Yay! I found Larry King! Man, Is he UGLY!! Oh, well. Glad we don't have HIS show in Domino City.... Let's see here....where is the pit stop......  
  
(about 10 min. later)Yugi: OO Larry King! Hullo! Do you have a clue for me? Yes? Thank you! ^_^  
  
Seto: Finally! Were here! hm...what does the LAST clue for this race say..... "Make your way from Madam Tussaude's Wax Museum to the Brooklyn Bridge. At the end of the bridge is a small hotel. The hotel is the last pit stop for the entire race. TEAMS MUST WALK TO THE PITSTOP!!!" Aw...we gotta WALK?? man...oh, well. were in last, Come, Mokuba! We gotta run!  
  
Joey *On the bridge*: I'll race you to the inn, Yugi!! Were about half way, and Kaiba isn't in sight! This is a free-for-all, Yugi! Let's play No Mercy!  
  
Yugi: Your on! *They both start running* (Thinking)"I gotta win! If I don't, Yami will start treating me like a kid again! And I can't let that happen!"  
  
Joey: Pie is cool....  
  
Serenity: Uh....Joey?  
  
Joey: huh? what?  
  
Serenity: You just confessed that "Pie is cool.."  
  
Jeoy: Hey! It is!  
  
Serenity: Joey? Yugi is like 100 feet ahead of you.  
  
Joey: Huh? No way!  
  
*Right now, the hotel is in sight, they see the pit stop, and Joey and yugi are neck-and-neck....mean while.....*  
  
Seto: Were about half way onto the bridge! If we keep this up, were definitaly gonna win!  
  
Joey: the....pit...stop...is.....20.....feet.....away.....good...Yugi's...getting. ...tired...but so..am...I....must...walk.............. *steps up on mat w/ Yugi* good...were tied.  
  
Phil: wow! You two look tired! but, Joey, You and Serenity stepped up on the mat like a milasecond before Yugi! You won The Amazing Race!!! Yugi, you got in second.  
  
~!~  
  
Me: Again, i'm really sorry for the EXTREMELY long delay! My brother died, I had a TON of test to study for, ya know. Also- I'm not precicely sure if The Statue of Liberty HAS an elevator! I don't live in the US, so I don't know (check my profil to know where I live)! Please, don't flame me for it. And, I will NOT be doing an Amazing race 2! You can make another one if you like, be my guest, but it was very stressful for me, and I just don't wanna do it! If you do, that's ok!  
  
Just because the Race is over, doesn't mean you can't review! I know, this last part was kind of pitiful, but, you must forgive me! If your brother dies, it is hard to get your life back to normal!  
  
I have had soo much fun making this! Again, If ya wanna make an AR2, I don't care! Just don't rely on me to make one if you want one! Ok, I've talked long enough, and I must go. Bye-Bye, yall!! 


End file.
